The Road To Glory
by WaggishTheWanderer
Summary: And so the Courier, who had cheated death in the cemetery outside Goodsprings, was about to cheat death once again, and the Mojave Wasteland will forever be changed. A final path among a group of comrades, friends, and companions. The Road to Glory is now open, and the Courier must survive the journey... or die trying. The Hoover Dam awaits.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So before this story begins, I just want to say that this is my first one. It took me a whopping 63 hours to beat Fallout New Vegas, collect everything, and play all of the DLC. Finally, here are the stats for my character, just so you can get a feel of who he is (I killed Caesar and I recruited everyone and did their side quests just to put it out there):**

**Name: Vegas Vic**

**Age: 27**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hair: Shaved-Black**

**Height: 6'3**

**Race: African-American**

**Karma: Very Good**

**Alliance: NCR (Idolized)**

**Skills: All Maxed Out**

"This is it." the Courier thought on his way to his suite in the Lucky 38 to wrangle his group. The final path before his inevitable destiny. He knew in the back of his head, that justice would prevail over all things in the end. The Courier couldn't shake this feeling, however, that there may be more to winning this war than justice alone. That was a problem for another day, as the Courier must now make his way to the Hoover Dam for the final battle. Glory awaits.

The doors opened. All eyes were on Vic, awaiting a response. Rex runs up to greet his owner, nudging his leg.

"Big guy always did love you." Cass said from the back of the room, holding a bottle of her signature Moonshine.

"I guess it's Rey's brain, why he's so caring. Anyway, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Vic said, turning to the group. "Let's try to get there on time. The Legion is making their move in about 4 days, so let's not keep them waiting."

"Aye aye, Captain." Boone replied, still polishing his rifle.

"Yes dearie, I'll only be a minute." Lily said. She walked back into the room, grabbing her medicine and pictures of her grandkids.

"Hey, Victor?" Veronica asked, putting her delicate hand on the Courier's shoulder. "I made this for you. Y'know, in case we die." she chuckled.

Veronica opened his hand and placed on it, a heart. Not a human heart or a cutout paper one. Rather, it was made of gears and steel. They turned and turned, with a Sunset Sarsaparilla Star bottle cap in the middle.

"Veronica… it's amazing. How did you make this?"

"Eh, I just made use of the scrap metal you had me hold on to. That and the cap you gave me when we first met."

"Thank you. I'll hold on to this so long as I'm still breathing."

Veronica looked downward, and started to cry. She then embraced the Courier in a tender and warm hug. Veronica always felt low about herself. That is, until she met Vegas Vic. He shared most of her adventures with him, and he always made her feel like a welcome partner. Even when faced with staying with the Brotherhood or joining the Followers, Victor comforted her and told her to stay true to those whom she was so close with. Veronica would never forget all he has done for her.

The Courier hugged her back and wiped the tears from her eyes. Veronica kissed his cheek, smiling at his deep blue eyes.

"We will finish what the Legion started. Together, as a team." Vic said reassuring the smiling tinkerer.

"Hey, if you two lovebirds are done, the caravan is packed and ready to go!" Raul shouted from the elevator.

"*The Cholo ghoul is right. We must leave at once if we are ever going to arrive on time*." ED-E chirped.

"Who you callin' Cholo, you rusty overgrown spy camera?!" Raul snarled back at ED-E.

"All right, we'll be out in a sec, Raul. Come on, our last tale awaits." the Courier said.

"Right behind you." Veronica replied, still casting her best smile.

They walked into elevator, heads held high, preparing their minds for their last journey. Nothing would stand in their way of achieving victory. After all that's happened, death, betrayal, loss, and agony, Victor pushed through all of it. He also had quite a bit of help along the way. Suddenly, the doors opened and out the three walked, hopping into the caravan. However, in the distance the Courier saw a figure. A man? A woman? No. It was Yes-Man. As he got closer, every nerve in the Courier broke at once. "What the hell is he doing here? And why now?" Victor thought frantically. He kept his composure and Yes-Man's single wheel came to a screeching, deafening halt.

"Hey! Now where do you think you're going, buddy?" Yes-Man asked creepily, sporting that eerie smile on his screen.

"To… to the Hoover Dam. Why do you ask?" the Courier answered weakly.

"Golly! That's what I initially thought! Why? Because I want to help you!"

"Help? I thought you wanted independence, not NCR rule." the Courier asked, still trying to get an angle on Yes-Man.

"That's true! But, that was only for New Vegas and Freeside! The NCR can have everything else, but the city belongs to the people!"

"I guess that's still a noble cause. But, we're going to have sort that out with General Oliver."

"Oh, I planned for that! Don't worry, I won't brutally massacre him! I've been reading a lot of Salesman Weekly and Meeting People! I have the perfect negotiation terms! He won't be able to disagree!"

"That so? Well then, climb aboard." the Courier invited him onto the caravan.

Yes-Man, being a securi-tron, was rather heavy and could barely stay upright on the rickety caravan. He was still cheerful about being a part of a group. A group, that will forever change the Mojave Wasteland. The gang left the Strip and ventured in to the wastes. This... was the beginning of the end.


	2. Chapter 2

And so the final journey into the harsh wasteland began. Without warning, the jaded evening turned into a brittle, withered night. The Mojave Company, still on the move, tried to gain their strength for the following travels. The Courier, sporting his dusty Old World Riot Gear, sat at his workbench with Raul and ED-E, repairing the group's weapons and equipment. Lily kept watch on the beefy Brahmin, making sure that don't falter along the way. The rest of the group were sound asleep, left one to keep guard at the back of the caravan, Boone.

"ED-E, pass me some of those MF cells, will you?" the Courier commanded.

"*Yes, master. Here you go.*" ED-E beeped.

"Just what in the hell are you trying to do, amigo?" Raul questioned the Courier.

"I'm creating a new ammunition type. I'm trying to combine the E-Cells with the Microfusion ones, so that the compound will dissolve the first thing it makes contact with, when fired." the Courier replied.

"Listen, I may be one of the best gunslingin' repairmen that you'll ever meet, but that doesn't mean I'm very scientific about the actual repairs."

"*sigh* Okay, remember when we raided Vault 3? Remember when you zapped Cook-Cook with that plasma rifle and he turned into goop? By mixing these cells, I can make a new ammo that will turn whatever it hits into goop every time it makes contact. So-"

"But master, won't that dissolve the cartridge it is contained in?" ED-E interjected.

"Don't worry about that. I created that solution before the ammo itself."

The Courier pulled out a black, metallic battery cartridge from his toolbox.

"Scanning… Analysis complete. *The battery shell is made of an osmium alloy, fitted to hold 56 cubic centimeters of Victorium cells.*" ED-E indicated.

"Victorium cells?" Raul asked.

"Hey, someone's gotta name it." the Courier answered back.

"No argument there. I once made a .44 bullet for my revolver. Made from the finest steel and napalm. I called it "El Muerte Roja". Still have it on me actually. Just waiting for the opportunity to fire it at a worthy opponent, but something tells me that opportunity is approaching."

Raul passed the crimson bullet to Victor. He examined it thoroughly, making sure to keep an eye on key details of the slim, yet heavy piece of ammunition. Victor handed it back over to the awaiting ghoul.

"I gotta remember this. This could pierce through some pretty tough armor." the Courier conveyed to Raul.

"Sure can. Anyway, I won't keep you busy any longer. I'll be over there, buffing out the armor."

Raul left and sat down at his work corner.

The hours dwindled on and on seeming to pass by, like a merchant caravan on the broken down, gray road. Still sitting at his cold bench, the Courier was sound asleep, a baby in his crib. ED-E lay on the bench, recharging and dormant. Lily had decided to let the Brahmin rest near the the West Pump station and helped keep watch with Boone. Veronica awoke from her slumber and walked over to the storage, looking through her backpack. She rummaged through her pack and grabbed her golden brown teddy bear, Snuffles. Veronica made her way back to her sleeping bag, but paused. She turned and looked over at the Courier and changed her pattern over towards him. She pulled up a chair and sat next to the dozing hero. Veronica snuggled up next to him, and closed her eyes. Then she heard a silent whirring. Click, click. She was puzzled and looked around for the source of the sound. Click click. She then put her hand into the Courier's trench coat pocket and pulled out something cold. It was the improvised steel heart she had so graciously given him. Veronica put the heart back into his pocket and held the Courier's hand.

"Warm." Veronica thought.

She shut her eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber. Boone glanced over at them.

"Those two are inseparable. Reminds me of my times with Carla." Boone commented.

"I always did see a little bit Jimmy in Victor. Jimmy always was smitten with the other Vault girls. May God bless his soul, wherever he is." Lily said with a bittersweet tone.

"Yeah, Vic has that Lady Killer air about him."

"Oh, look dearie. A few guests over the horizon."

"Huh? Oh right."

Boone examined the landscape and discovered a group of Fiends, above the hill. Only about 5 of them. They were closing in on the caravan at a rather fast pace.

"Here we go." Boone declared.

Zoom, the silenced shoot went. Nailed the first guy right in the heart.

Click, Boone loading his next shot.

Zoom, the shot grazed the second Fiend's neck and he collapsed in a pool of glowing, vermillion blood. Poor guy must've been radiated.

Click, loading the next shot.

Zoom, the shot missed!

Boone quickly loaded up the next shot, not wasting any time.

Zoom, the shot nailed the third Fiend in the shoulder.

The next was loaded with surprising ease.

The Fiend prepared a molotov to engulf the dry grass around the caravan to go up in flame. Zoom, the shot hit the bottle of flames and ignited the fourth Fiend, whose blood curdling screams were drowned by the fire.

The last shot was loaded.

Boone surveyed the area, but could not locate the last Fiend. He tried desperately to find him, it was to of no avail. Suddenly, there were footsteps. Heavy and uneven in pattern. Boone hopped out the back of the caravan, rifle still priming its aim. He checked every nook and cranny around the mobile home. Then the footsteps halted. Suddenly, the Fiend pounced Boone! "He must've been on top of the caravan!" Boone thought. The crazy-eyed Fiend struggled to pry the rifle from Boone's grip. The Fiend headbutted him and nailed him right in the jaw, forcing him to release the rifle. The Fiend went in to smash his head with the butt of the gun, but Boone swept the scoundrel of his feet and pulled out his combat knife. He tried to drive the blade into the Fiend's esophagus, but the Fiend isn't willing to give up just yet. However, his resistance is futile and Boone propelled the knife into the Fiend's throat. He removed it, took a deep breath, picked up his rifle, and spit on the corpse. He jumped back into the caravan and sat down, breathing heavily.

"Aw, dearie you're all dirty. Did those guests rough you up?" Lily said.

"Don't… don't worry about me. Just a little dirt. I'm fine." Boone replied winded.

"Go on and get some sleep, dear. I'll stay and keep watch."

"All right, I will. I don't want to see a scratch on my baby, though."

Boone reluctantly handed over his rifle to her. He walked over to the front of the caravan and slept in the bunk paired with Cass. After a close first night, the Mojave Company were unaware of the sheer luck they possessed. Now, all they can do is dream and pray it doesn't run out. Because **the Road To Glory** only gets nastier from here on out...


	3. Chapter 3

The Courier was dreaming. Dreaming of a future, free from conflict, tyranny, and hate. He stood beside a river. Crystal clear, and flowing down a stream of rocks. Across the lake, stood a woman with her back turned to the Courier. She wore a dress of silk, white like snow. Her hair ebony black and short in length, but straight and looking soft to the touch. The woman tossed a bouquet of flowers across the river, petals dropping into the water from the air. The Courier caught the bouquet, but when he looked at the other side of the river, the woman vanished. Victor examined the flowers, noticing the variety of different roses, lilies, violets, and a bright sunflower in the middle. Then, he saw a note and opened it. It was blank on both sides, and stained with what appeared to a drop of blood. Dark red, seemingly fresh. The note flew out of the Courier's hand and landed in the rushing water. The Courier quickly recovered it, but noticed something odd. There were words, chiseled into the stained paper.

"The heart sees what is invisible to the eyes." The Courier read aloud.

Then darkness. The world surrounding the Courier had disappeared into nothingness. Not a sound was heard, not a sight was seen, and not word was spoken. Victor felt anxious, as he knew not where anything was. He felt heavy, sluggish dragging his lead body across what assumed was the floor. The Courier struggled to breath. He couldn't tell if his eyes were shut or not, and just simply placed his face onto the cold ground. Ding, ding. A strange noise had ventured into the Courier's ears. Ding, ding.

"What… is that?" The Courier thought.

Ding, ding. The noise had gone again. Suddenly, light. It was dim and yellow, the evening sun. The Courier lifted himself up, and cautiously stepped toward the light. Ding, ding. The light pulsated, making the strange noise. He took a step back and paused. Is this death? An illusion? Or simply a subconscious event? The Courier once again walked forward into the light. He reached out his hand, feeling the warmth of the light. Then, a giggle and the light moved back a little. Like a child being tickled. He reached out further and further.

"Wait." the light said. "Before you do this…"

Victor stood staring in awe of the light's glow.

"Close your eyes… and wake up."

The Courier closed his eyes, seeing the glow through his eyelids. Then, darkness again.

"Wake up… c'mon Victor… wake… up." the voice faded with each word.

"You're so lazy. C'mon, wake up." the voice said softly.

The Courier's eyes snapped open, revealing the caravan's rusty interior. He looked to his right and saw Veronica, smiling. He lifted his upper self and yawned.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Veronica teased.

"Good morning, ya little rascal." Victor replied.

"Boone and Cass are cooking up some breakfast outside. Supposed to be fried Deathclaw and Bighorner."

"Sounds tasty. All right, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay, but don't take too long."

Veronica got up and walked outside to the camp. Victor stood up and walked over to his duffle bag. He reached in and took a swig from his canteen of purified water with a buffout pill to wake him up. He then put on his PipBoy and walked out onto the camp site. Victor was once again greeted by his loving dog, Rex. He licked his face, and gave out a joyful ruff.

"Almost done." Boone commented.

"Y'know, you're supposed to dip the meat in whiskey **AFTER** you fry it in batter." Cass said concerningly.

"This is a Craig Boone specialty, Cassidy. I've cooked this before plenty of times and nailed it each time."

Suddenly, a burst of flames spewed out of the cauldron, almost swallowing Boone. He jumped back, startled.

"Well… almost every time." Cass poked at Craig.

She lifted the less than successful chef off his butt and dusted him off. Cass and Boone carefully extracted the good pieces of meat and placed them into separate pot.

"Alright, everyone dig in!" Cass announced.

The group plunged into the breakfast pot and scarfed the meal like a pack of wolves.

"Mmm. This is so delicious, it might as well be a sin eating this." Raul said.

"It's sweet and crispy. What's your secret?" the Courier asked.

"A little Sarsaparilla and whiskey in the batter and a spoonful of sugar to coat it. I think I may have overdone it with the batter though." Boone answered back.

"Dude, you practically drowned it in batter." Cass interjected.

"Well excuse me, Rose but that was to give it more flavor. I'd like to see you do better." Boone retorted.

"Okay, honey. Next time we cook up some grub, I'll make it so much better you'll fly off to Goodsprings and back!"

"It's on!"

"Hey, you guys come on. Let's try keep our heads on. At least until the end of the coming battle. You can tear each other apart as much as you want then." The Courier spoke.

"He's right. But my challenge is still on the table, Boone. Do you accept?" Cass said and held out her hand.

"I accept." Boone shook her hand.

"Hey, Victor. Can I have a piece of the Deathclaw thigh?" Veronica asked tenderly.

"Sure, here you go." Victor replied.

He held the piece of fried meat and Veronica took a huge bite. She began nibbling on the thigh bone, like a puppy.

"That good, huh?"

"Mmhmm." Veronica said.

"Okay, I'll start cleaning up and then we can hit the road." Boone stated.

"Oye, Victor. When you're done I want to talk to you, si?" Raul requested.

"Bueno, senor." Victor replied.

The Courier finished off his breakfast and helped clean up the aftermath. He walked over toward the caravan and spoke to the gunslinging ghoul.

"Let me ask you something. Do you love her?" Raul asked the Courier.

"Huh? Love who?" the Courier questioned.

"You know, the acero chica. Veronica."

"I… I'm not quite sure how to answer that."

"I can see it. The bond both you and the senorita share. The way you two talk, share, and stare at each other give it away."

"I've thought about it before, but I was never too sure how it would work out."

"Listen, mano a mano. If you love her, go for it. I saw it in her eyes and she clearly feels the same way. Besides, you guys seem so happy when you're with one another. Don't you want that happiness to blossom?"

The Courier sighed and looked over at Veronica, combing out her hair in the caravan. She looked back and smiled.

"Yeah… yeah, I guess I do."

"Aye, hermano. Go for it. And keep what I asked you in mind."

The duo entered the caravan and went on their merry way. The next trial was not so distant any longer. And it may prove deadly for one of the Mojave Company...


	4. Chapter 4

The day progressed into the sunny afternoon. Lily sat in the caravan playing old show tunes on her old corroded banjo, keeping the Mojave Company entertained. She played blues, a bit of jazz, and country. Cass, Boone, and Rex sat at the helm, directing the brahmin and talking about the collected history of alcohol and old rancheros down south. Veronica and ED-E research the technology and equipment of the Old World. Raul sat at the back with Yes-Man discussing logistics involving New Vegas and Freeside, complete with business layouts and blueprints. The Courier. He stood in the compact workout corner of the caravan, practicing his unarmed combat ,wearing boxing tape, on a punching bag filled with dense sandstone.

"One, two," the Courier's said quietly to himself with each hook and jab at the bag.

With each blow to the bag, an ounce of fear escaped the Courier's mind, allowing him to devastate it even more so.

"One, two, one, two" he repeated again and again.

Each deafening blow made a tear in the Courier's iron fists, but still he went on and on. The white punching bag became stained with Victor's crimson blood. One, two, one, two, he went for about an hour straight. Victor loved to push himself to new limits. Just the other week, he was punching 3-inch oak boards and wrestling a young Deathclaw in the Thorn. The Courier knew that if he wanted to protect those he cares about… he needed strength, both physically and spiritually. His stern blue eyes stared the bag down for one last barrage.

"One…" Victor delivered a right hook.

"Two…" Left jab.

"Three…" Reverse backfist.

"FOUR!" pulling back and releasing a deadly haymaker. Victor sliced through the tainted punching bag and dented the interior of the caravan. He took a minute to catch his breath and revel in what he has achieved.

"Jeez, remind me not get in fist fight with you." Veronica commented.

"Oh… hey… how uh… how long have you been… watching?" the Courier asked catching his breath.

"What time is it?"

The Courier looked at his PipBoy.

"3:10." the Courier replied.

"About the past 20 minutes. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"A lot of my moves I learned from all around. That back fist you saw? Learned that from our own whiskey prodigy up there. The haymaker? Learned that from my father."

"I've been meaning to ask about that. Who… are, or should I say were, your parents?"

"Well since you asked nicely, my parents were sort of… an odd couple. My father, Richard, was a courier, just like me He'd had been north, east, south, west, and almost everywhere in between. He learned a few fighting moves from some good people he came upon during his travels My mom was a former gunslinger, like our ghoul compadre over there. They called her "Miss Fortune" and she was born in D.C., I think. He met her on one of his longer delivery runs in Colorado.. He came across one of her booby traps, and when I say "came across" I mean fell into a gaping hole in the ground. She thought he was a Raider who was dumb enough to fall in. Mom would've shot him then and there, had he not been such a Lady Killer. After he smoothed things over, something kinda sparked between them. They joined together for a few years and had some pretty wild times."

"Where did you live?" Veronica questioned.

"Somewhere in Utah. Provo, it was known as. After he saved up enough caps, they traveled there and settled down. I was quite a bookworm as a child, reading each book I found, learning about the remnants of the Old World. I was "A Child Of God" my mother always called me. Looks like she called it."

"So how did you end up in the Mojave?"

"I think you can fill in that blank."

"Right. Platinum chip. But what I meant is, did you move here? Run away? What? Details, man."

"Oh, I moved here when I turned 22. Been a courier since."

"Interesting. Plans for the future?"

"What is this? "20 Questions"?" the Courier chuckled.

"Maybe." Veronica teased back.

"Well now that you mention that, I want to talk to you about something."

The Courier placed his still bloodied hand on top of Veronica's.

"I've been thinking… we've shared a lot of good times these past two months. I was never too sure how to bring this up then, but I think I got it now." the Courier said.

"Victor… are you…?" Veronica blushed, her face turning a bright red.

"Yeah… I am." Victor answered.

The two stared. Veronica, staring at the blue ocean in the Courier's eyes. Victor, gazing upon Veronica's warm copper eyes. Veronica and the Courier leaned in, and but for a second felt a spark. Then an ear-splitting rang out…

"OH SHIT!" Cass and Boone shouted.

Everyone's attention pointed to the front of the caravan. There were shots riddling the mobile home, ting ting ting, one after another. Cass and Boone took shelter inside, trying to gather the situation at hand. Everyone met at the center.

"Crap, it's the Legion. They have a squadron outside, all armed." Boone said frantically.

"How many?" Victor asked.

"About 11 or 12. There's a really big one out there, too." Cass spat out.

"What's the plan, Jimmy?" Lily asked the Courier.

"Okay, we have the superior firepower. We need…" the Courier paused.

The shooting had suddenly stopped. Everyone kept their guard and silently moved toward the back, retrieving their weapons from the stash. The Courier stepped out, surveying the landscape in a quick and discreet manner with the Ranger Sequoia. Left and right, he pivoted over and over, finding nothing in his surroundings.

"Okay, I think they're gone. Stay inside." the Courier commanded.

Just then, there was a metal clink. A tin can, rolling in the wasteland dirt? Scrap metal making contact with broken road? Nay, it was an agent of chaos, attacking indiscriminately.

"Flashbang…" the Courier though, silently panicking.

A burst of blinding light and an overwhelming siren had crippled the Mojave Company. All that was detectable, punches in the face, kicks in the chests, being dragged against the ground. The group awoke hours later, dazed and confused like cavemen discovering fire.

"Wake up." a deep voice demanded.

"Awaken, you whelp." the voice said once again.

The Courier opened his bloodshot eyes. He discovered everyone tied up, knees on the ground. He turn to his left, seeing his furry friend, subdued by a Legion Centurion. To his right, his friends tied up as well, with more Centurions guns pointed at the Company's heads.

"Good, you're awake." the voice mocked.

Victor looked to his center, eyeing a giant. He dons gold armor, dull as if covered in dust, a cape capturing the luster of hatred. That mask. It seemed familiar to the Courier. He had seen something similar in the Divide, on one of the Marked Men. Wait… it couldn't be. Could it?

"I am-" the golden soldier started.

"Let me guess. Legate Lanius." the Courier interjected, snidely.

"Ah. So my reputation precedes me. I think you know why I'm here, Courier." Lanius replied heinously.

"What, Caesar giving you orders from the grave?"

"How dare you!" Lanius boomed.

Lanius socked the Courier straight in his jaw. Victor lifted his head slowly, staring the Legate in his cold, dead eyes.

"You have no right to say such a great name in the presence of an even greater adversary. Caesar should've executed you the moment you laid on him. But retrospect is not why I am here, Courier. I came here to find out why and kill you." Lanius stated bitterly.

"Why what?" the Courier answered back, perplexed.

"Why did you kill our great leader, Caesar? You claim to be a symbol of honor, and yet you killed him in cold blood."

"I killed him because his ways were not the way of the future. He and I never saw eye to eye, and it never worked out. Caesar claimed to work for freedom, and yet he still claimed slaves and degraded the women, and children he captured."

Lanius sighed heavily.

"And I didn't kill him in cold blood. He knew I was no longer going to work for him, so he sent assassins after me. I walked into the Fort and challenged him to a duel. I emerged, victorious and he died with honor. Whatever was left, anyway."

"I see… this changes things." Lanius said hesitantly.

Legate Lanius turned his back on the Courier slowly.

"But you must still pay for your crime!"

Lanius kicked the Courier in the face with his steel combat greaves. Victor reeled back in pain, blood seeping from his nose and mouth.

"At least you will die where no one else will hear your screams." Lanius insulted.

The Courier spat in the Legate's face.

"Screw… you… Lanius." Victor struggled.

"So be it then."

Lanius picked up the Courier by his head, clasping his face. He unleashed a stream of punches into Victor's gut, feeling every exhale of air and blood in his palm. Each deafening blow, staining the ground the Courier's crimson blood. with Seeing this horror occur, Veronica could do nothing, but cry and weep. Everyone else, looking away in disgust.

After what seemed like hours of torture, Lanius dropped the Courier's limp body onto the ground. As a final blow, Lanius stomped on the Courier face, wiping his feet in Victor's blood.

"Now… to end this." Lanius said, pulling out his Blade of the East.

"NO, STOP! Veronica screamed.

Suddenly, Lanius snapped back towards Veronica, hearing her plea.

"So… I see you show care for the murderer." Lanius snarled.

Lanius walked towards Veronica and kneeled, gazing on her teary eyes.

"What might your name be?" Lanius asked.

Veronica, too distraught over the horror set upon her, continued sobbing.

"Answer me, dammit!" Lanius yelled, backhanding Veronica.

"It doesn't matter, I suppose." Lanius held her chin up to him. "If you care so much about this mongrel, I will spare you the sight of seeing such disgrace."

"Please… don't kill him. I… I love him." Veronica begged, still weeping.

"Very well then." the Legate stood and turned his attention back to the Courier. He hovered over Victor's still unmoving body.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I will be the better man and show you mercy. But only this once. I sense a fire inside you. The fire of a warrior. I will see you at the Hoover Dam, and there I will bestow upon you, an honorable death. I'll be waiting." the Legate said, with an overwhelming sense of confidence.

The Legion soldiers evacuated beyond the hill, leaving the Mojave Company's atmosphere. Boone, using his combat knife, cut himself and the others out of their restraints. Veronica runs up to his body, weeping and calling his name.

"Victor. Victor, please wake up. Wake up, damn you! Victor, please I need you!" Veronica pleaded, shaking the Courier's cold body.

"Wake up. Please wake up." those familiar words rang in the Courier's subconscious mind, absent from reality.

Ding, ding.


	5. Chapter 5

Ding ding.

Nothingness. Emptiness. These were the only words that came to the Courier in state of dormancy.

"Is this the end? The end of the path I started?" the Courier thought.

In the corner of his eye, a light. Dim and orange, the Courier started strolling towards it. The closer he became, the sharper and clearer the display became. A camp, with a roaring yet calming fire. Two logs, cut clean with auburn bark. The Courier stopped for a second, noticing another light from the other side. Instead, this light was coming towards him. This light was familiar to him though. Dim and yellow, the light appeared before the Courier's very eyes. He stand there, frozen, not knowing what to say.

"Go on," the light said tenderly. "Someone's waiting for you."

Victor looked over, back at the campfire. This time, seeing a man in a brown duster, desperado hat, and donning a pair of black leather boots and sunglasses sitting on the fine auburn log. This man changes his view from the fire and set his eyes upon the Courier.

"Hello, son." the man uttered.

"Dad?" Victor asked, tearing up.

The father stood up and hugged his confused cub. Victor, removed his red-eyed helmet to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"It really is you. But how exactly?" Victor questioned still in daze.

"I suppose you can call this the afterlife. I never thought I'd be seeing you here though." the father replied.

"The.. the afterlife? Am I dead?"

"Not too sure. This could be just a dream inside your head, or maybe it's a dream in my head. Actually, the latter would be false." the father answered.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well… I'm dead too. Died of a heart attack not even a month ago. I don't blame you if you haven't heard about it, which clearly you haven't."

The Courier was stunned, not knowing what emotion to feel after hearing an ultimatum like this.

"Oh my goodness. So is this Heaven or what? I don't see any shining gates or angels singing glorious songs."

"I never did say you were in Heaven now did I? This is just the common ground between the golden gates and the cataclysmic and fiery trenches of below."

"So almost like a Purgatory?"

"Something like that, yeah. I suppose your judgement hasn't been decided yet."

"So, why are you here then?"

"Asked myself that same question. By choice, if I remember correctly."

The father patted his son on the back and the two sat down by the warm fire. The yellow light hover beside the Courier, almost like a fairy.

Ding, ding.

"My question to you is, how exactly did YOU die?" the father asked his cub, with a strange tone of empathy.

"I got my ass handed to me by a guy named, Legate Lanius. He's apart of the corrupt "Caesar's Legion"." the son answered.

"Legate Lanius, now that's a name I haven't heard in a long while."

"You knew Lanius?"

"I wouldn't say I knew him, but stories of that man reached back home. He was known as the "Monster of the East". Your mother always figured he was just a myth, or just some stupid Vault boy spreading a rumor. But, now that you claim that he's the one that ended you I don't see any reason to believe it's a hoax."

"Wish I could. Y'know he's about 7'6, yet he trots around like he's 5'11 in that armor. Lanius has quite a superiority complex, I might add."

"You're telling me." the father chuckled.

There was a moment of silence between the two. They stare into the fire as it burns the wood into a sum of ash.

"So who's your little friend there?" the father asked.

"I don't know for certain. I just call it the Light." Victor replied, eyeing the strange being of light.

The Light was silent and unresponsive.

"I've heard of walking into the light, but that's just ridiculous."

The two shared a hearty laugh, hiding their unanswered questions back into their minds. Once again, they gaze upon the orange blaze and back at each other.

Ding, ding.

The Courier reached into his trench coat pocket, and pulled out the steel heart. The heart made a strange sound. Ding, ding. He examined it and noticed that the gears had stopped turning.

"What's that?" the father inquired.

"It's a steel heart with turning gears. My girlfriend made it for me before we headed out into the wasteland. We were on our way to the Hoover Dam." Victor answered back, with a bittersweet tone.

Ding, ding.

"Your girlfriend has quite the imagination. What's her name?"

"Veronica. Veronica Santangelo."

"Hmm. Vegas Victor and Veronica Santangelo. I kind of like the sound of that."

"It fits, I guess."

Ding, ding.

"That sound…" Victor pondered.

Victor inspected the steel heart and noticed that a gear was missing. He felt around in his pockets, but found nothing.

"It's missing a gear and I have no idea where it is." the Courier announced.

"Would this one work?" the father pulled out tiny silvery gear from under his hat and handed it to the son.

"Yeah, it's just right. Where did you find this, dad?"

"I've had a gear under my hat for 30 years, son. Always the same gear that breaks in my PipBoy. Carry it around just in case it pops, but it seems you need it more than me."

The Courier inserted the gear with precision and finesse, click. The steel gears started rotating once more. Suddenly, the heart of steel began to glow a reddish pink color and made a new sound. Buh-bum, buh-bum, like a bass drum or a beating heart. A beating heart…

"Well, I'll be. Is it supposed to do that?" the father questioned.

"Not that I know of." Victor replied, still holding the glowing heart.

"It's time, Victor. You are being called back." the Light spoke.

"Back? Back where?" Victor asked the entity.

"Back onto the Road of Glory. We have discussed that it is not your time yet, for you still have a debt to repay. A love to further explore, back in the wasteland." the Light answered sternly.

"We who, Light?"

"You will find out in due time. For now, you must follow me."

"I guess this is goodbye, son. It would seem that your journey is not over yet." the father indicated.

"I… I suppose it is." Victor said, with a sense of happiness in his voice.

The duo stood and embraced each other once more.

"It was nice to speak with you again, father. Hopefully, I'll see you again under different circumstances." Victor said, tearing up with a smile on his face.

"Hey. Don't forget this." the father said, tossing the son his riot helmet.

"Thanks. Goodbye, dad."

"Goodbye, my son. I love you."

"Love you too. Farewell."

The father nodded. The Courier turned away and started walking, following the Light. The Courier took the Heart of Steel and placed it back into his pocket, still seeing its glow and hearing it's new sound. Buh-bum, buh-bum, buh-bum. After walking some distance, Victor and the Light halted.

"Close your eyes, Victor." the Light commanded.

And so the Courier obeyed. He could no longer see the Light's dim yellow glow, and saw the nothingness again. Instead, felt a soft hand caress the side of his face. Then, a kiss upon his cheek.

"Wake up, Victor." a familiar voice called. "I love you, and we need you here. Please… wake up."

The Courier's eyes snapped open, feeling a cold shiver all across his body…


	6. Chapter 6

And it was so, the Courier snapped back to reality, alive and breathing. He still lay on the cold caravan floor, clutching his scarred chest. His body bruised, face covered in blood soaked bandages, and right arm in a sling. The Courier looked left and right frantically, trying to piece together the situation.

"Hey, Victor take it easy! It's me, Veronica." she stated in an attempt to calm the Courier.

The Courier stopped and took a deep breath. He placed his hand on Veronica's angelic face and felt a serene feeling inside of him.

"We… lost you for a good while, but Arcade fixed you up as best he can. Your uh, heart exploded." Veronica said.

"My heart exploded? How?" the Courier asked puzzled.

"I wouldn't necessarily say your heart exploded. Lanius ripped all 4 of your pulmonary arteries and did some serious damage to your spine and ribs. Boone, with his quick thinking, cut you open so I could get a chance to operate before you bled out." Arcade explained walking toward the Courier.

"Huh. You've been silent this whole trip and then you saved my life. What a transition. But wait, how did Boone know how to cut me open?"

"When we took off your chest piece, one of your upper ribs had punctured your chest and Boone made an effort to "examine the situation" he told me. If I didn't know any better, he probably knows more about broken bones than even me. And I'm a doctor."

Veronica examined the Courier's chest scar, trying not to think of a worse outcome. She just felt glad he pulled through.

"So long story short, I fixed the arteries and spine with the cybernetics from the Think Tank, mended your ribs with some epoxy and Nuka-Cola, and closed up your chest with careful laser surgery. I believe a thank you is in order."

"Thank you, Arcade. I owe you one." the Courier thanked Arcade.

"You're very welcome, Victor. You two catch up. I'm gonna help Lily and Cassidy up front." Arcade replied, walking away.

"So what did I-" the Courier tried to speak.

Veronica suddenly pulled the Courier into a deep, emotional kiss. So many thoughts blazed through the Courier's brain and was momentarily paralyzed, but gave into this new passion. After a few seconds, they pulled away, taking a quick breath.

"Wow. I've been wanting to do that since we got on this crazy caravan." Veronica spoke.

"Wow is correct. Guess it's set in stone now. Together at last." the Courier replied.

The two adventurers gazed into each other's eyes in silence. Not needing to say another word, the two sat back and enjoyed each other's company. However, Rex walked up to the Courier and give a whimper, pulling down his ears, and giving his usual puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry, Rex. I haven't forgotten about you yet." the Courier said, patting the canine's head.

Rex gave the Courier a delightful bark and smiled. He then lay next to Veronica and Victor, almost making a dog pile. The trio sat in the caravan, laughing along with each other. Meanwhile in the front, Lily along with Arcade and Cass guiding the struggling brahmin.

"So how much further, Doc?" Cass asked Arcade.

"Not much further, but we'll be late. Our little encounter with the Legion set us back almost a day. And at this rate, these brahmin may not make it the whole trip. We may need to leg it the rest of the way if we have to." Arcade replied.

"According to Jimmy's map, Black Mountain's not far from here. We can stop there for the night and resupply." Lily added in.

"Good thinking. With those Super Mutants gone, maybe we can get some peace and quiet over there. Did I mention that they had sniper rifles? Like really big and loud sniper rifles?" Cass commented.

"Isn't that where you and Victor rescued Raul?" Arcade inquired.

"Yep. We ran into a strange nightkin name Tabitha over there. Boy, did she ever she miss Raul. Her little prisoner lived to see light and she headed out into the wastes with a robot. I'm confused about how he ever got into a situation like that." Cass teased an absent Raul.

"Sounds like she and Lily would've gotten along just fine." Arcade chuckled.

After a miles of travel, the Mojave Company arrived at Black Mountain, desolate and silent like Cass described. Raul and Boone unloaded the overnight gear and set up a camp. The Courier lit the fire and started cooking up some Blamco Mac & Cheese. The crew sat down on the dusty ground around the campfire, awaiting their meal. They then began reminiscing their past adventures and misadventures with the Courier. Raiding vaults, saving innocent lives, the game nights in the Lucky 38, and killing the infamous Caesar.

"So Boone, Rex and I stormed into that placed, you see? We figured that it would be best if we worked our way up as opposed to killing him in the tent and running like hell. After we annihilated the centurions outside, the three of us went into his tent for one last showdown. Rex handled the guards while Boone and I went toe to toe with Caesar. And you know what? For an old man, he was quick on his feet. So we manage to get a few hits on him, but he just wasn't willing to back down. Rex noms his leg and I run in to deliver the final blow with my sword, but Caesar used his Ballistic Fist and BOOM! I flew clear out of the tent and almost went deaf from the impact." the Courier told his story with excitement in his voice.

"And while Victor was KOed, it was up to me and Rex to finish the job. While Rex was still gnawing Caesar's leg, I came from behind with my combat knife and shanked the bastard. He fell to his knees and I pulled the knife from his spine, reveling in our victory. Victor run back in and celebrated along with us. Caesar's last words were: "You have prevailed, young ones. Congratulations." He eventually bled out on the sand and when we returned a week later, his body was gone and his only remains were his armor and the mark he had given Victor. That is how we killed Caesar." Boone interjected with even more excitement.

"Wow!" the group exclaimed collectively.

"Oh so that's where you got the Ballistic Fist. I thought you got this from the Gun Runners." Veronica said.

"Nah, we pried it off the old coot and got it refurbished. I see it still fits you like a charm." the Courier clarified.

"So hey hermano. I know everyone is dying to ask you this question so I'll spit it out for them. What was it like being dead?" Raul asked cautiously.

The laughter had turned into a bitter silence as the crew awaited an answer from the Courier. He stared into the evergoing fire, pondering that same question.

"I'm not 100% sure how to answer that, Raul. I'll just tell you what I know. Lean in if you need to." the Courier finally answered.

Of course, the group came in closer to hear another wild Courier tale from beyond.

"There was nothing at first. Everything around me was just black. Then in the corner of my eye, there was light. It was dim and orange like a distant fire. In the other direction was a dim yellow light, but instead it was coming towards me. It spoke to me in gentle voice, almost like Veronica. The Light told me someone waiting at the other light. I walked over to the light and discovered that it was a camp with a fire, just like this one. There were 2 logs, clean cut with auburn bark. I saw a man who resembled an Old World cowboy. In a twist, this cowboy was my father. We spoke and he revealed to me that both of us were in some sort of afterlife. I asked him how he passed away, and said he had a severe heart attack about a month ago. I was shocked, confused, and grief-stricken all at the same time. There was also a strange noise that went ding, ding like a bell. It was the Heart of Steel and its gears had stopped moving because it was missing one. Dad passed me a spare and I fixed. It started to glow reddish pink and started beating like a human heart. I think that's when you guys revived me. After putting together that piece of the puzzle, the Light informed me it was time to come back to life. It told me I needed to save the wasteland and find a love that I had barely begun." the Courier told.

Veronica lean her head on the Courier's shoulder, trying not to cry.

"The Light disappeared from my sight after it told me to close my eyes. And then, I woke up. Was that a sufficient explanation about astral projection, guys?" the Courier asked the group in satirical tone.

"More than enough, amigo." Raul answered back.

"That's very surreal, Victor. I don't think I could handle something like that." Cass commented.

"Yeah, well. You gotta look for a silver lining, even when all you know is false." the Courier recited.

"I'm just glad to have you back, Victor. Don't what I would've done if… if you had…" Veronica stuttered.

The Courier placed his warm hand on Veronica's pale face and comforted her.

"I'm here now. It's almost over." the Courier said soothingly.

After a few hours, the Mojave Company turned in for the night once again, with Boone on lookout. This time, Veronica lay in the Courier's arms, asleep with her slumbering protector. The Road to Glory is almost at it's end. The only thing left between the Courier and his destiny, was the mighty Hoover Dam. For once, things were actually looking up for the Mojave Company...


	7. Chapter 7

After a silent night of watching the barren wasteland, the restless knight Boone had awoken his comrades to the peaking morning sun. The Mojave Company rallied up their belongings and set out for their ultimate destination. Veronica, Rex, and ED-E sit at the helm this time directing the caravan, while Raul, Lily, and Cass play a hearty and friendly game of Caravan. Boone lies in the half empty bunk, resting up and gathering his silent strength. Yes-Man, Victor, and Arcade discuss various topics about the future of the Stripe and Freeside.

"So here's my suggestion. Why don't we clear out the Silver Rush and install another medical center for the Followers? There's plenty of space and I collected to the deed to the place. After the battle, we can probably show it to General Oliver, preventing him from completely demolishing the joint." Victor suggested.

"That sound's like a great idea, Victor! These Followers seem a bit cramped in Old Mormon Fort, but with a new clinic we can save a lot of people in Freeside! Heck, Arcade could run the place!" Yes-Man spoke in agreement.

"What, me? Actually, now that I think about me and the other Remnants could run it. Without the Enclave armor, of course. Wouldn't want to scare the populace." Arcade replied.

"So it's settled. Arcade and the Remnants can run the new clinic and keep an eye on Freeside, Yes-Man'll keep watch over the casinos on the Strip, while the rest of us keep a look out from the Lucky 38. Everyone wins!" Victor cheered.

"Let's just hope Oliver doesn't annex the Strip. The NCR already has enough operations going on in there as it is." Arcade stated with doubt in his voice.

"Don't worry, Arcade! Victor and I will negotiate the perfect terms to Oliver. Everything will go smoothly!" Yes-Man assured Arcade.

"Hey, Veronica! How does it feel in the driver's seat?" Victor called out.

"Bumpy as hell, but I'm managing!" Veronica shouted back.

"*The cybernetic canine appears likely to regurgitate. This caravan may protect projectiles, but does narry for stains.*" ED-E beeped.

"Will you kids keep it down? Our watchman is sleeping." Cass interrupted.

"Hey, 'nough stalling Rose. You gonna play or what?" Raul said, impatience in his tone.

"Right, my bad. Here." Cass replied, placing a king on her caravan deck.

"Dammit, I fold." Raul said.

"I'll raise you 20 caps and 50 NCR dollars." Lily challenged.

"Playing big, huh? All righty then." Cass retorted.

The fresh morning hours drifted away into the early evening. Hitting a dense rock and nearly tumbling down a steep slope, the Mojave Company's caravan came to screeching halt. Two of the wheels popped off their axles and incapacitated the vehicle. The group was disheartened by this occurrence, but still lying there is a silver lining. The Courier had checked his glowing PipBoy and searched his expansive map. He took a minute to collect himself, as the realization of their location hit him like a bus. After all the mayhem that took place along the journey, the Mojave Company arrived. Just over the hills, lies the Hoover Dam.

"Ho. Ly. Shit. Guys, we made it. The Hoover Dam is awaiting us." the Courier hailed.

"So this is it, huh? I pictured it being a little bigger." Raul commented.

"*The Hoover Dam is approximately 220 acres and the walls stand at a mighty 221 meters. That's 726 feet high.* ED-E analyzed.

"That doesn't really make me feel comfortable. It's quite a long fall." Raul answered, looking over the edge of the wall.

"Hey!" a sharp voice called out.

The Mojave Company rotate to see a group of NCR soldiers. 3 troopers, 1 ranger. The two divisions stare at each other, examining the ensuing and silent face off. One of the troopers takes aim at the Mojave Company, not willing to hear to them out.

"Wait, stand down soldier! You're in the presence of our most valuable allies right now. This company is our reinforcements." the blunt male ranger ordered.

"Wait, this is the Mojave Company? This is our greatest asset?! We are so fu-" the soldier cursed.

"Silence, private! That's an order." the ranger demanded.

"Fine." the soldier reluctantly put down his rusty shotgun.

"You must be the Courier. You're late. Colonel Moore and General Oliver need to speak with you and your company here." the ranger stated, turning his attention back to the Mojave Company.

"Yes I am. If we could get some help with our gear, we can head in sooner. Our caravan broke down and the brahmin won't make it much longer." the Courier spoke out to the ranger.

"Sure thing, we'll take care of your belongings. You guys just head inside through the visitor's center." the ranger offered.

"Okay, thank you very much. All right, let's go guys." the Courier rallied his friends.

The Mojave Company made their way into the Dam's visitor's center and started hashing out a game plan.

"Here's how this goes down. Yes-Man, Veronica, Arcade, and I will go speak with Moore and Oliver. The rest of you, except ED-E, head to the barracks and settle down. Something tells me this may turn out in our favor." the Courier coordinated with the group.

"Aye aye." the group replied in unison.

"*For what task do you require of me, master?*" ED-E

chirped, ready for his assignment.

"ED-E, I need you to patrol the area in here and the power plants. I was told by Colonel Moore that there may be Legion spies among these soldiers. I want you to scour the base for them, and deal with them. Discreetly. There's no need to start a panic." the Courier ordered the hoving assistant.

"*Acknowledged.*" ED-E floated away.

"This is it." the Courier thought, stepping into a lit elevator with his selected companions.

The Courier and his group made their way down to the office of none other than the second in command of the NCR, Colonel Moore. Beside her, sits the famous General Oliver, dressed in a beige Old World officer attire.

"Well I'll be damned… " Moore muttered.

"Ah, you must be the Courier. It's good to finally meet you in person, son." Oliver said, standing up and shaking the Courier's hand firmly.

"The feeling is mutual, sir. It's an honor to be here." the Courier replied.

"Now I'll be frank with you. The Legion's been breathing down our necks for the past few days and our local operations seem to be taking one step forward, two steps back. We liberated a raid camp, but we lose too many men to hold it. Moore brought an army's worth of artillery and weapons, but most of it damaged beyond repair. See where I'm going?" Oliver spoke.

The Courier nodded in agreement, eyeing the two officers through the red and soulless lens in his helmet. 

"Good, you see where this is going. Tomorrow, the Legion will make their final push onto the Dam and all hell will break loose. So if you or your associates have any bright ideas, now would be the time to spit them out." Oliver inquired, shooting a look of uncertainty at Moore.

"Believe me, General, we have quite a few tricks up our sleeves. I've been developing a new ammunition type that should prove useful in the coming battle. I call them Victorium cells, and they are capable of instantly dissolving any target the shot makes contact with. Pack these babies into your laser and plasma rifles, and your troops will be turning Centurions into goop." the Courier announced.

"Excellent. We can pack them into the kits of the troopers guarding the plants." Moore returned back with a great pleasure in her voice.

"As for the Brotherhood of Steel, our knights and paladins can set themselves up with the rangers on the outer wall and the visitor's center. They can mount up and form a defensive line at the entrance, preventing the Legion troops from barging in our front door." Veronica spoke out as well.

"As for the securitrons, we can launch an offensive strike on the Fort and kinda weed the attackers out! They're armed with heavy weaponry and can be programmed by your officers on the go! Isn't that wonderful?" Yes-Man spoke, still donning his intimidating smile.

"The Remnants and I can take out Legion squads from the air in our verti-bird and provide aerial support for your ground troops." Arcade stated.

"Any additional support that I've rallied along the way, should arrive during the battle if they haven't already." the Courier added.

"Son, you are by far the greatest soldier we have here. We'll start prepping the troops along with the securitrons and begin setting up our defenses. Welcome to the NCR, lieutenant." Oliver congratulated, saluted the Courier.

Victor, Veronica, Yes-Man, and Arcade saluted back at the general.

"Proud to be here, sir." the Courier replied back.

"You are dismissed." Oliver ordered.

The ensemble of four left the office and headed to the crowded barracks to celebrate what may be their last night together. For whom the bell tolls, it tolls for thee...


	8. Chapter 8

The Courier sits alone at his bed, contemplating his thoughts, realizing that his road is almost at an end. He had made it this far, and all that was left was to hold the Dam for as long as humanly possible. But for how long, before he is overrun? Before plummets into the freezing waters, never to breath a gasp of air ever again? How long before he has to make an impossible decision? What must he sacrifice? Many of these pulsating notions zoomed through the Courier's mind, not knowing a suitable answer to any of them. As optimistic as the Courier wants to be at this moment, he just couldn't find peace with himself.

"Hey, Victor. You okay there?" Veronica asked, her voice thick with concern.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about the battle tomorrow. How it'll change everything, no matter who comes out on top. And if we don't make it…" Victor pondered.

"I know that there's a lot on our shoulders, weighing us down each step of the way. But with you leading us into the storm, I know we can't fail. Not while you still breath. And not while I stand by you." Veronica preached.

Veronica held the Courier's hand, fingers intertwined and clasping one another. The couple met each other, forehead to forehead, feeling a radiance of compassion and joy in one another. Cass knocked on the door of the duo's quarters.

"Vic, the rest of us and the troopers want to see your hand at the strings! Think you can fill that request?" Cass asked in a ringing tone.

"Sure, be out in a sec." Victor replied.

The Courier stood and retrieved his Old World varnished acoustic guitar, still looking as polished as the morning dew on the envious Eden grass. Veronica and the Courier exited the room and set around a gathering of soldiers, rangers, and fellow friends, all of them awaiting to see his talent. The Courier sits upon a green cushioned steel chair, everyone leaning in to see his prowess.

"Now I'm going to admit, I haven't been practicing lately, so I'm a bit rusty. I'll play something I heard on the radio during one of my excursions out west. Very Old World type of song. I think it fits me." Victor announced.

The chatter residing in the corridor became subsided, waiting for Victor to pluck away. He began to strum an odd tune, but the audience was amazed nonetheless. The Courier sang the lyrics, his voice turning singsong and gruff.

"_**There ain't no grave**_

_**Can hold my body down**_

_**There ain't no grave**_

_**Can hold my body down**_

_**When I hear that trumpet sound**_

_**I'm gonna rise right out of the ground**_

_**Ain't no grave**_

_**Can hold my body down"**_

The crowd started to stomp their feet and clap, harmonizing themselves to the rhythm of the song.

"_**Well, look way down the river**_

_**And what do you think I see?**_

_**I see a band of angels**_

_**And they're coming after me"**_

Veronica scooched closer to the Courier, singing along with him in fruity voice, adding more emphasis to the lyrics.

"_**Ain't no grave**_

_**Can hold my body down**_

_**There ain't no grave**_

_**Can hold my body down**_

_**Well, look down yonder, Gabriel**_

_**Put your feet on the land and sea**_

_**But Gabriel, don't you blow your trumpet**_

_**Until you hear from me**_

_**There ain't no grave**_

_**Can hold my body down**_

_**Ain't no grave**_

_**Can hold my body down**_

_**Well meet me, Jesus, meet me**_

_**Meet me in the middle of the air**_

_**And if these wings don't fail me,**_

_**I will meet you anywhere**_

_**Ain't no grave**_

_**Can hold my body down**_

_**There ain't no grave**_

_**Can hold my body down"**_

The Courier gave a quick motion for the room to halt, only sounds coming from his still playing guitar.

_**Well meet me, Mother and Father,**_

_**Meet me down the river road**_

_**And Mama, you know that I'll be there**_

_**When I check in my load**_

_**Ain't no grave**_

_**Can hold my body down**_

_**There ain't no grave**_

_**Can hold my body down**_

_**There ain't no grave**_

_**Can hold my body down"**_

The Courier engaged a solo, the guitar strings thrummed a euphony of notes, everyone eyes beholding the mighty musician. As the Courier plucked the last note, the room began to flood with applause and cheers, left, right, up, down, from all over. Whistles, cheers, and whoops became a symphony to the Courier's ears.

"Victor, Victor, Victor, Victor!" the crowds began chanting raucously, admiring their new lionhearted leader.

As the night faded with games of poker, conversations of laughable proportions, the lucid clanking of bottles, and joyful fraternizing, the Courier felt content and buoyant about the coming day. His sense of bravery had been restored. The Courier awoke in hazy fuzz , sitting against a wall, wearing his riot jeans and plain white wanderer tee. He rose and walked across the ocean of slumbering warriors, not wanting to disturb their dreams. The Courier open the door to his quarters and flicked the light switch on, revealing a somewhat bare Veronica on his bed. She wore a heart red night dress, delicate hazel hair reaching her shoulders, and awaiting the Courier to come take her. Victor slowly crawled into the bed, caressing Veronica's neck with a tiger kiss, Veronica wrapping her arms around him. Their lips greeted each other, feeling a pulse of intense fervor within each other. Veronica's fingers dug into the Courier's back, rushing a warm buzz throughout the Courier's body. The pulled away to gaze upon one another, already knowing what the other was to say.

"I love you, Veronica." the Courier exhaled.

"I love you too, Vic." Veronica replied.

The two then lost themselves in each other, not needing to say another word.

**AN: "Ain't No Grave" by Johnny Cash was the song featured in this story, and I do not claim copyright in anyway to said featured song.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kaboom!

Crash!

Thud!

Rumble!

Ding ding.

It was time. The war had begun.

"*Master. Master! Master, please do wake up!*" ED-E chirped frantically.

"Huh what… ah shit, it's begun hasn't it?" the Courier answered back in a clogged and hazy voice. "Veronica, wake up. We need to get a move on."

"Move on for wha-" Veronica woke up, interrupted by a seismic shake. Veronica tumbled off the bed, hastily covering her bare self in the dirty olive blanket. Her face turned a glowing scarlet and proceeded to equip herself. Veronica donned the Chinese stealth suit and her classic explosive Ballistic Fist.

"ED-E, give me a report on those Legion spies." the Courier asked, preparing himself as well. He slipped into his old world Riot gear and helmet, this time activating the helmet's HUD and putting on a dark green trench coat. He equipped his anti-material rifle, Mysterious Magnum, Ranger Sequoia, and sash of plasma grenades with armor piercing rounds.

"*Sir, I encountered a total of 3 spies. One located in Power Plant 01, another overlooking the Dam at dusk, and the last here in the barracks. The final spy was attempting to assassinate Ms. Cassidy in her sleep.*" ED-E disclosed.

"Nice work. Remind to make you companion when this is over." the Courier replied back with a pleasant tone.

Click.

Clack.

Clink.

Snap.

Veronica and the Courier, finished arming themselves, mounted up near the door, ready to face the Legion head on.

"Ready, Vegas?" Veronica asked, determination in her voice.

"Hell yeah." the Courier answered back in a similar tone.

The Courier went ahead and knocked the door down, unveiling a sea of NCR soldiers advancing upwards to the surface of the dam, and he along with Veronica and ED-E, following suit. The trio raced, plotting along the way.

"Okay, ED-E, once we get into the power plant, I need you to look for the rest of the group and tell them to rendezvous with us in the visitor center. There, we'll make the push to the Legate camp along the wall and through the checkpoints." the Courier commanded orotund.

"*Acknowledge, master.*" ED-E beeped back.

"Make me proud, ED-E!" the Courier saluted, giving ED-E a thumbs up.

ED-E parted and what was now left, a duo. Veronica's and Victor's eyes caught an elevator in the distance with soldiers piling in. They cut through flood of NCR and arrived into the cramped elevator in the nick of time. As the doors closed, only one thought could be salvaged in the Courier's mind.

"This is it."

As the elevator ride up shook and trembled, Veronica took hold of the Courier's gloved hand, taking a deep breath.

"Sir, you the Courier?" a heavily bearded soldier asked from the side.

"Yes, soldier. In the flesh." Victor replied back.

"Staff Sergeant McKnight. Glad to finally meet you in person, sir." the soldier said, shaking the Courier's hand firmly.

"Same to you, Sergeant. I'm sure it's going to a hell of a battle beyond these doors."

"Would care to give my men a speech? To raise morale?" McKnight inquired the Courier.

The Courier nodded and turned to the squad of troopers, exhaling through his striking helmet.

"Soldiers, this is it. Today is the day we face the Legion and hold nothing back. They have challenged us before and failed. They tried to corrupt those closest to you and failed. They tried take over this dam before and utterly, and miserably failed. We're going to show those pyjaks what happens when you mess with the Bear. The next few hours are going to decide the fate of everyone in the Mojave. They're trusting you to hold this dam and secure their future. But look around you. You aren't in this fight alone. We face them together and we stand strong." the Courier declared vigorously.

Ding. The elevator halted, suddenly a quiet hushed the tiny room.

"Now, let's show the Legion what we're made of!" the Courier finished strongly.

The doors screeched open, uncloaking a team of 6 Legionaries, ready to fire upon the soldiers and the duo. As the Legionaries lifted their weapons, time smoothly slowed down for the Courier. He turned with extreme precision, unholstering his Mysterious Magnum and taking aim. Boom, the first shot was released. Boom, second. Boom, the third. Boom, the fourth. Fifth and sixth seemed to be fired almost simultaneously. The six shots echoed in the elevator, ringing inside the Courier's cold ears. Time sped up once more and the Legionaries dropped dead onto the floor, an assortment of rag dolls. The soldiers stood upright, jaws dropped at the amazing skill the Courier just displayed with absolute finesse.

"Now, if we're done here let's get this show on the road." the Courier stepped out of the elevator, reloading the powerful hand cannon.

An engineer sprinted into the hall, hyperventilating looking toward the Courier.

"Good gracious! The Legion is using the intake tunnels to storm their way into the dam. Someone has to stop them." the engineer called to Victor tremulously.

"How can I help?" Victor asked, ready to assist.

"Hmm. I think you should be able to divert the flow of the water into the generator turbines. That would grind them up like a hamburger. The computer to activate it is just ahead, but you may need to go outside to initiate the manual override. That system hasn't been used in a while." the engineer instructed.

"I'll take care of it." Victor assured.

"Good luck. I'm going to find a place to not get shot." the engineer said, tracking down the hallway.

The Courier and Veronica dashed into the power plant, bullets zooming by one by one. McKnight and his men returned fire to the opposing Praetorians, going cover to cover to protect the hurried duo. The Courier opened fire upon the Legion soldiers, avoiding incoming buck rounds that would otherwise destroy him. Veronica darted forward, strafing left and right, and laid down the hurt on some of the Praetorians, detonating them and sending them flying across the plant. Mowing down further Legionaries, the duo made their way to the console to divert the water flow, and proceeded outside to activate the manual intake valve. The Courier turned to the crystal water, which now became tainted red with blood and diced body parts. While distracted, a Centurion charged the Courier, machete in hand. The Courier jumped back and fell to the ground, the Centurion's machete getting stuck in the stone of the ledge. Veronica jumped the lone adversary and propelled him into the tainted waters.

"Thanks for the assist, darling." the Courier thanked Veronica.

"No problem. Guess luck is on your side." Veronica commented back, smiling at the Courier.

She helped the Courier back on his feet and the two made their way up to the visitor center. There, stand the remaining Mojave Company alongside a heavy infantry unit, save for Arcade who was outside with the Remnants assisting the NCR troops from the air. Lily, stands against the door armed with a bumper sword and a silvery gatling laser. Boone, armed with his signature sniper, salutes the Courier. Cass, uncloaking herself with the MK II stealth suit, mounts near the entrance as well. Rex and ED-E wait behind the Courier as support. Raul, crouched at the knobs, ready to spring into action.

"No turning back now. Let's do this." Cass said eagerly, intent on zooming into the fray.

"Now or never, Victor. What are your orders?" Boone awaited.

"Mojave Company," the Courier holstered his magnum and unsheathed his AM rifle, loading it with the armor piercing rounds. "give 'em hell."

Lily and Cass proceeded to kick down the doors, and together the Mojave Company rushed into the incredible and explosive brawl.

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the delay, but I've been caught up with Thanksgiving, Christmas plans, and all that other good stuff. I'm going to try to finish the story this week, and believe me you're going to need a tissue or two when it's done. Read on, fellow Wanderers! **


	10. Chapter 10

The Mojave Company bolted and began the run to the Legate Camp. Lily and ED-E took the offensive with the heavy infantry unit, leading the assault. The other 7 split up between the left and the right side of the battlefield, moving from cover to cover.

"So how long do you think this is going to last?" Raul loudly asked, firing his scoped .44 magnum at a distant Legionary.

"Probably an two or three hours, so long as we all make it to the camp!" Cass returned, lighting up another Legionary with a Moonshine Molotov.

"I agree! We gotta hope Arcade isn't too busy if we need his help! I think may be soon!" Victor inserted, annihilating two Praetorians with one bullet from his AM rifle.

Victor, Veronica, and Raul moved up further on the left side, but Cass, Boone,and Rex were still pinned by a missile launching Legionary. Boone took a quick peek, trying to get a clear shot through the ashy smoke cloud. Boone took the shot, nailing the Legionary between the eyes, allowing his companions to move up further along the right side. Cass cloaked herself and moved swiftly, dodging the bullet storm and taking shelter near the first control tower.

"Damn she's fast." Boone commented to himself, taking another shot at a Legionary. He missed the enemy's body, but managed to shoot the shotgun out of his dull hands. ED-E vaporized the Legionary while he fished for his gun, and met up with Cass. Victor, Veronica, and Raul swapped over to the right side in a quick dash, demolishing a Legionary trio. Lily and her infantry followers took a stand in front of the first intake tower, mowing down any trespassing Legionaries. The other six coped with making it to the first checkpoint.

"Lily, c'mon! We need you with us!" Cass called to the hulking nightkin.

"Give me a minute, dearie." Lily answered back retreating into the checkpoint rather slowly, leaving her infantry to watch the intake tower.

Once Lily walked through the door, the Courier shut the doors and fell back against them, taking the deepest breath he could in an attempt to relax himself. Boone and Cass already stand near the exit, mounted up for the next run.

"You okay, hermano?" Raul inquired, assisting the Courier back on his feet.

"I'll admit, I never thought so much adrenaline could flow through me, yet I feel the aftershock and now I feel somewhat numb." Victor spoke in an wheezy voice.

"Don't worry, it's should be a straight run from here on out. We got your back, so long as you have ours." Raul uttered, patting the Courier on the back.

"Hey guys, I'm getting a lot of activity on the ham radio over here." Veronica called.

The Courier walked over and took a seat, trying to receive each alternating frequency. He tuned to the first he could make out.

"CP1. CP1, come in. This is Corporal Ackerman, we are requesting immediate assistance, over. Requesting immediate assistance." a voice on the radio called.

"This is CP1, state your location, trooper." Victor answered.

"CP1, we are located one klick from the Fort. My battalion and I are about to be overrun, and these securitrons are getting torn up. We're requesting a strafe run to carpet the the area." the soldier spat out over the radio.

"Roger that Corporal, standby." Victor tuned the radio to another frequency, searching for the Boomers. "B-29, this is Checkpoint 1. I'm diverting you to the Fort to assist. You need to carpet bomb the area, while the troopers retreat and regroup. Do you copy, B-29?"

"We copy, Checkpoint 1. Converging to the Fort, over." the pilot acknowledged.

Victor tuned back to the endangered battalion.

"Ackerman, we have B-29 approaching the Fort. Gonna need you to retreat and regroup to stay clear of the explosions."

"Roger, CP1. Pulling out from the Fort. Thanks for the assist." Ackerman replied, relief flowing in her voice.

"No problem, Corporal. CP1, out." Victor tuned to the next channel.

"CP1, this is the Remnants over. Ready to deploy on directed location." Arcade bellowed over the radio.

"Arcade, this is Victor at CP1. Standby for deployment."

"Roger that, Victor. Nice to see you made this far." Arcade congratulated.

"Likewise, doc. Okay, it looks like intake tower 03 is getting hit hard. Get over there as quick as you can."

"Affirmative, CP1. Making our way there now." Arcade signed off.

A veteran ranger walked in through the entrance, eyeing Victor for a moment.

"Head on out, Courier. I'll take it from here." the ranger commanded in a monotonous voice.

Victor stood up from the seat and mounted up near the exit with his company.

"Same plan as last time, Vegas?" Boone inquired.

"Yes, but this time I need you and Rex with me. Veronica, ED-E, and Lily, you three are leading the offensive. I'm gonna need you guys to clear a path so all of us can pass through to the next tower. After that, the entrance to the camp is all that's left." Victor ordered.

The Mojave Company moved outside, where all the action was. Behind the first set of sandbag barricades, a squad of veteran rangers. The commander rushed over to the Courier.

"Alpha squad, reporting in. Thanks for the support back there. We've been assigned to ensure that you make it to the Legate. How can we be of assistance?" the commander said, awaiting the Courier's orders.

"Have your unit follow us, we'll assault them head on." Victor directed.

"Confirmed. We'll stay with you and help you break through the line." the commander nodded off.

The Mojave Company and group of veteran rangers moved along the wall, taking down dozens upon dozens of Prime Legionaries. Something felt off to the Courier. These adversaries were throwing their lives away, acting as cannon fodder. This could've been Victor's outcome, had he continued to work for Caesar. Already three-quarters of the way had been trekked, a distress call came over the emergency radio.

"Courier, where are you?" Arcade called out, static infecting the channel.

"We're nearing the next control tower. What's your situation?" Victor answered back.

"We've discovered a heavily fortified platoon at the entrance to the Legate camp. They're armed to the teeth, and we can't seem to break through them. Wait a second…" Arcade halted his call.

Emerging into view, the Remnants vertibird seemed to be in a hurry. But from what?

"Uh-oh. Daisy, back up! They have a Fat-Man!" Arcade screeched over the radio.

Then, the vertibird's port side engine ignited in a dense mushroom cloud and began to spin out of control.

"EVERYONE, BAIL! BAIL!" Arcade alerted his crew members.

The vertibird crashed into the side of the dam wall, collapsing into the waters below. The wall started crumbled and shake away, while the Mojave Company, Remnants, and ranger squad ran like hell towards the tower. As the small army ran, the Legionary fired another Fat-Man, making contact with the rocky slopes to the right side, in between each group. The Courier was blown against the ground, struggling to breath. His helmet lens cracked and gas filter broken away, the Courier ripped off his helmet and throw it away from sight. His vision began to blur and darken, alternatively. The Courier stood up once more and staggered, making his way across the destroyed path. He see through the smoke, Boone on the floor and screaming out in agonizing pain, his left foot missing and the stump bleeding like a fountain. Boone was picked up and carried by a bruised Lily, sprinting through the smog. The Courier kept going, passing by the three of the five rangers, who lay on the ground, mutilated and departed. Then, an ear piercing cry. The Courier ran over to the cry, almost falling off the wall in the process. Veronica clings to the edge of the demolished ledge for dear life.

"VERONICA, NO!" the Courier rushed down and quickly grasped Veronica's hand.

"Victor! Victor, look at me. I need you to trust me, okay? I need you to trust me."

Victor says nothing, but pants heavily and nods in agreement.

"You need to let go of my hand."

"What?! Are you insane?!"

"Victor, you trust me, right? Then I need you let go of me. Just trust me, okay?"

"Veronica, I'm not letting you go! I can pull you up, just give me your other hand!" Victor asserted angrily.

"Vegas, you know this only ends one way. Let me go." Veronica pleaded.

Victor looks over to his right and sees Raul and Arcade calling his name, signaling to get the hell out of there.

"I'm sorry, Victor. I love you…" Veronica wobbly told the Courier.

Veronica slipped through the Courier's hand and time slowed down. The sheer look of terror on the Courier stare out to the free falling Veronica as she is lost in the dust smog, disappearing from the Courier's shattered sight. A single tear streamed from the Courier's eye as he felt his stomach eat his heart. Speechless and mortified, the Courier became paralyzed, not in fear, but in sorrow and grief. Raul and Arcade pull the Courier away from the broken edge and dashed into the tower, sheltering themselves from the fallout. The slamming door echoed in the Courier's ears, still motionless.

_**Time has ceased, but cherished memories still linger. This is the way of life and all things. Shall we meet again, for you are only sleeping.**_


	11. Chapter 11

There were no words. No words to describe the pain, the shock, the awe, and absolute horror the Courier felt inside. Sweat drip down the side of his burning face, anxiety taking his splintered mind. No words escaped the Courier's mouth as he lie on the cold, stoney floor of the inner tower.

"How… how did this go so wrong? Everything we planned, just… it's shit now. Complete and utter shit." the Courier tremulously muttered.

"Cass, please. Stop… the pain." Boone strained, clutching his absent leg.

"Shit, okay um… okay, Arcade. Give me your laser gun and that medkit on the table. Now!" Cass commanded, holding Boone's hand tight.

Arcade removed his helmet and retrieved the distant medkit from the tattered wooden table. He returned, handing Cass the laser rifle and rose medkit. Cass proceeded to disinfect Boone's wound with peroxide, Arcade restraining Boone's as he shrieks and convulses in pain.

"I need you to stay with me, Boone. It's only going to get worse." Cass stated, prepping the laser rifle to fire.

Cass took aim with the laser, and fired quite a few shots, cauterizing the leg wound. Boone bit down on his own teeth, writhing in sheer agony, panting heavily. As the battle damaged warrior finally calmed, Cass wrapped the half leg in bandages and gauze. Still clinging to consciousness, Boone took a deep breath as the procedure finished.

"Done. You'll feel better in a few hours. I'm going to see if there's anything around here to get you on your feet. Er, foot." Cass said, walking off to search.

"Holy hell. This… hurts like a bitch." Boone spat.

"You're lucky. That could've ended a lot worse, had you been closer to the blast." Arcade commented.

"I'd rather not think about it. I figure it's not my time yet. At least I still have my hands."

The doctor and sniper turn toward the broken Courier, who lay against a brick wall, eyes peeled in terror and suffering aftershock.

"What's got him spooked?" Boone asked.

"It's Veronica. She… fell off of the dam during the run here. He hasn't said a word since."

"God. That's… dammit. Help me up." Boone commanded in an unyielding voice.

"You sure, Boone? I mean, you just had surgery-" Arcade said.

"Now, Arcade. I'm his best friend and I actually know what he's going through. Victor can't stay like this if we're going to win this war." Boone uttered.

"All right, give me your hand." Arcade agreed, helping the scarred knight on his feet.

"Give me your hand." Those words echoed in the Courier's brain, racking up and pulsating, thump thump. His heart feels like it's stopped beating, body numb, and blood running cold. "How did this go so wrong?" the Courier repeated to himself. Then, a sharp feeling pierced the Courier. Was it pain? Hurt? Agony? No, it was sorrow. His ears perceived, "Victor, Victor," his name resonated. He looked to his right to see Boone, with his hand on his shoulder in an attempt to console him.

"Victor, look. I won't sugarcoat this, okay? I know what you're feeling right now. It hurts to think, the memory burned into your brain, your heart feels like its stopped. But we need you to come back from this. You're the strongest one out of all of us, in more ways than one. You're our leader now. You were there for me at Bittersprings when I tried to figure why I wasn't dead yet. You told me that my regrets can set me on a better path. And if anyone can rebound from something like this, it's you. It may still be raw, but Veronica would want you to keep going. Not just for her, but for all of us." Boone spoke, vigor surrounding his words.

The Courier lifted his head and turned to his fellow comrade, not knowing what to say. All he did was give a slight smile and wiped the tears from his veined eyes. Ding ding. The Courier pulled out the Heart of Steel, to reveal a crack in the glass frame. And yet, a faint pink glow illuminated from the Heart. This was it. He remembered the same glow from his time in the afterlife. The Courier knew he had to carry on. For Veronica. For the Mojave Wasteland.

Cassidy walked back into the room, holding two metallic crutches, but stood still in the Courier's presence. She strolled over and eyed the Courier in his oceanic eyes.

"Victor. You don't have to continue if you don't want to. We'll finish the fight from here." Cass said with concern.

"No. The Legion started this war. But now… I'm going to end it. For Veronica." the Courier's mighty words poured out.

"Well then, I suppose we need a plan to finish this fight. It's been an hour at least, and I believe those Legionaries outside are going to attempt to flush us out." Arcade stated, entering the room once more.

"Arcade's right. Let's set up a game plan before we lose the bout. Here's the plan…" the Courier announced.

Minutes passed, the Legionaries outside grew impatient and began to stack up near the door to the tower. They kicked down the door and opened fired, not knowing what may be inside. As soon as all of the Legion soldiers poured, the Mojave Company and Rangers slipped around the front, sneaking into the Legate Camp undetected.

"Holy crap, I can't believe that worked." Cass commented in amazement.

"Did you expect otherwise from Mr. Plan Man over here?" Raul replied.

"Told you guys. Okay, give me a second to observe the area, know what we're up against."

Victor peeked out and snuck around from tent to tent. The camp seemed barren and lifeless. Not a single soul in sight. Where is everyone? Just when the coast seemed clear, the ground quaked mildly. Out from a distant tent, came Legate Lanius himself. He walked out toward the middle of the camp, and kneeled, not uttering a single word.

"Waiting. He's waiting for us. For me." the Courier thought to himself.

Victor made his way back to his company and explained the situation.

"Only the Legate is here? Hermano, we can strike him while we have the drop on him!" Raul spoke out.

"Raul's right. We can kill him while he's not looking." Lily agreed.

"No. He would be expecting a frontal assault, hence why he hasn't come out of the camp and evacuated. He's waiting for me, I think. He wants a duel." the Courier deduced.

The Mojave Company stare at Victor, as though he had gone completely bonkers.

"If that's what you think, then what do you suggest?" Arcade inquired.

"I need to face him. One on one. I don't want any interference, unless he kills me. So long as I still draw breath, I will keep getting up. You guys can count on that." the Courier said, striking his friends with powerful reassurance.

The group nodded at the Courier and gave a quick salute.

"Wish me luck, guys." the Courier said, stepping out of the shadows and starting towards the villainous Legate.

As he marched toward the Demon, the Courier clenched his fists, gritted his teeth and removed his trench coat, revealing the battle damaged ballistic riot gear. He stood before Lanius, not staring with fear. With confidence.

"So. The Bear has stepped forward into play, I see. What brings you to my humble abode, Courier?" Lanius sneered.

"I have come to stop the Legion's tyranny, right here, right now. You took from me the one person, the one light in my dark cave. Now… you will reap what you have sown, Legate. Today, you will fall into the trenches of Hell below by my iron hands." the Courier retorted.

"I assume you expect me to be quaking in my boots in fear of such ignorant bravado. The only one that will fall today is you, Courier. You can be sure of the that." Lanius returned, rising up and walking toward the Courier, meeting face to face.

The Courier met Lanius halfway, and stared into his heinous and empty eyes. Lanius removed his cape and cracked his enormous knuckles. There's no turning back now.

"If it makes you feel any better, I respect your sense of honor and integrity. Not many have those qualities. It's a shame you never joined when you had the chance." Lanius boasted.

"Accepted. Now how about we cut the chit-chat and finish this. Good ol' fisticuffs." the Courier replied, wrapping his hands in the blood stained boxing tapes and removing his riot vest.

Before the Legate could get a chance to react, the Courier dashed and thrusted his right fist into the Legate's gut, cracking his golden armor. Stifled choking sounds were the only sounds the Legate could expel.

"How… this isn't… possible…" Lanius spat out, still trying to get a second wind.

"You got the jump on me the last time. I won't give you that chance again." the Courier answered

The Courier then reeled his left back, releasing a devastating uppercut upon the Legate, sending him crashing into the ground. As the Courier walked up to deliver another blow, Lanius swept the Courier off balance, catching his leg, and slammed his body against the ground. Lanius repeated this for what seemed like hours, until finally tossing the Courier aside onto the hard dirt. The Courier stood up once more, staggering slightly, and spat blood from his bruised mouth.

"That the best you got, Lanius?" the Courier snarled, breathing heavily.

Lanius charged toward the Courier, hoping to connect a right hook in to the Courier's head. However, the Courier ducked and roundhouse kicked the Legate across his smug jaw, sending the mighty demon to the ground. Lanius tried to return with an elbow to the face, but the Courier caught the Legate's arm, snapping it like a dull. The Legate grunts immensely, shaking away the Courier, clutching his now shattered limb.

"Oh my God, he's actually doing it! Kick his ass, Victor!" Cass shouted, emerging from her hiding spot.

"Cass, shush! Victor explicitly told us not to compromise him, and stay hidden. What the hell were you thinking?" Boone asked, pulling Cass back into the shadows.

"Sorry, I got excited. I just can't believe he's kicking the Legate's ass with only his fists." Cass said.

"I guess those implants from the New Vegas Clinic were worth it. Iron infused bones, enhanced everything, as well as a healing factor. All of that, and his bare determination." Arcade commented.

"Wait, if Victor has a healing factor, then why didn't his body heal itself after the Legate's first attack?" Boone inquired, a confused look covering his face.

"The damage done to his body from the Legate was too much for the implant to endure and it overloaded. I fixed during his body repair, so as long as Victor doesn't suffer too many blows, he should be fine." Arcade replied, with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Makes sense." Boone finished off.

As the Courier and the Legate exchanged a series of punches, dodges, and blocks, the two grew increasingly exhausted.

"This is going on for too long. I need to finish him off soon, before I falter even more." the Courier thought to himself.

The iron knuckles had been exposed on the Courier's stained fists. The Legate's breastplate had been shattered almost entirely, his arm still dangling like a noodle. The two combatants looked each other in the eye, knowing that they only had one good charge left in them. As they began to stampede toward each other, their final thought sped through their minds as the world slowed and sound evacuating the battle ground.

"This courier is nothing but Vegas trash. I will admit, he is a formidable opponent and I hate to be the one to kill. But I must do this, for Caesar. For the Legion." Lanius thought, a fire sparking inside him.

"This is it. Everything comes down to this one moment. I promised everyone that I would take this monster down, and if I die in the process then so be it. I will do this for the Mojave Wasteland. For Veronica." the Courier mused, clenching his iron fists.

The silent world sped up once more, the fighters lifting their arms to strike. In a swift movement, the Courier sidestepped to the left, dodging the incoming jab. The Courier clothlined the fiend right in the face, obliterating his ominous mask, revealing his dastardly complexion, suspending him in midair. As the crushing blow, the Courier slammed the Legate's back between his knee and exposed iron elbow, snapping Lanius' spine with a satisfying crunch sound. The Legate cried out it sheer agony, as his paralyzed self slid onto the cold ground. The Legate attempted to crawl away, but only succeeded at clawing away at the dirt. The Courier stood, victorious, looking down at the defeated Legate, hoping to his plea for mercy. Instead, against all expectations, the Legate pulled out what appeared to be detonator.

"You… you have not won. I swore… to end the NCR bears… I swore to end you, Courier. I will… not… fail." the Legate spoke tremulously, not hesitating to pull the detonator trigger.

What was to happen? The camp being engulfed in a terrible explosion? The dam collapsing and filling the canyon with destructive waters? Or the Legate detonating himself, taking the Courier with him? No. Nothing. Nothing had happened.

"What… I don't… no this can't be…" the Legate said, continuing to pull the detonator.

"Looking for these?" a voice called out from a distance.

A figure emerged from the shadows, holding a Fat Man mini nuke. and a satchel of plastic explosives. The person pulled away the orange mask, revealing a beautiful woman, clad with gorgeous dark hair.

"Wait…" the Courier said to himself.

It was Veronica. Standing in the flesh, still donning her stealth suit. The Courier pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. He was not. The Courier teared up and put on a broken smile, and ran over to bear hug the once lost scribe.

"Easy there, Vegas. Still got explosives in my hands." Veronica said sarcastically, with a soft chuckle.

"I don't… I don't believe this." Victor replied, still trying to process this miraculous event.

"The Legate's men had laced the weakest parts of the Hoover Dam's wall with explosives, hoping no one would notice. While I was dangling on that edge, I noticed them from the corner of my eye. I used my Ballistic Fist to climb across to disable them and also to slow my descent along the wall when I let go. That about cover it?" Veronica explained, wasting no time.

"It's more than enough. I'm just glad you're okay." the Courier replied, happiness taking over him.

Unbeknownst to the reunited duo, the Legate crawled to the Courier's thrown down trench coat, which had his Mysterious Magnum exposed from the pocket. The Legate grabbed the silver revolver, cocking it for a shot. The gun shook and shook in his injured hand.

"Today… the Legion… shall prevail." the Legate muttered silently, preparing to pull the trigger.

Just as he was to pull the trigger, a hollow point had pierced the Legate's chest, killing him instantly. The shot startled the duo, and they scanned the area haphazardly. Victor and Veronica walked over to the fallen Legionare. A pool of dark blood had consumed the ground beneath his lifeless body. Victor kneeled down and discovered a bullet casing with inscribed initials.

"L.W.?" the Courier read aloud, looking over to a distant hill. He saw a heavily bearded man, donning sunglasses and a familiar trench coat. His dusty skin made it almost impossible see him completely. The man then turned and walked away, disappearing into the wind.

"I don't know why, but I have feeling that guy's been there for quite some time. I hope I'll see him again." Victor thought to himself.

It mattered not, however. The day had been won. The Courier stepped out, victorious. After all that had happened, the Mojave Wasteland was to be free once more, from the clutches of tyranny and corruption. A new era was about to begin, for the **Road to Glory**… has reached it's end.


	12. Epilogue

**AN: So here are the ending slides I got, mixed with a little something something to tighten the bond to the story. Once again, I claim no copyright to Fallout, nor its characters, yada yada yada, and all that good stuff. Also, leave a review and comment on what my next story should be. Enjoy!**

_And so the Courier, who had cheated death in the cemetery outside Goodsprings, cheated death once again, and the Mojave Wasteland_ _was forever changed._

_The New California Republic_ _celebrated its second victory at Hoover Dam, establishing definitive control over the entire Mojave Wasteland. Soon after, they negotiated terms to annex The Strip, Freeside, and many surrounding communities. However, with the intervention of Yes-Man, who had negotiated with General Oliver for the locales not be taken, Freeside and the Strip remained independent of NCR control. The Mojave Wasteland, was now almost entirely NCR territory._

_Also supporting the ideals of independence, the Courier was recognized as the man responsible for a truly free New Vegas. He ensured Mr. House's tyranny was broken and neither Caesar's Legion nor NCR would ever gain control over New Vegas._

_Tabitha and Rhonda went east, through Caesar's land. Occasionally tales of their exploits found their way back west, though few believed them. Eventually the stories concerning the duo were collected and published, and proved to be quite popular with children._

_Invigorated by his travels with the Courier, Raul once more took up his guns in memory of his lost Rafaela. Soon after, the Mojave was filled with tales of the ghost-vaquero who hunts down those who prey on the weak._

_With the help of the Gun Runners, the Boomers developed a healthy trading relationship with the NCR. Eventually the Boomers began wandering out into the wasteland, while still preventing outsiders from entering Nellis._

_The Brotherhood and the NCR_ _in the Mojave Wasteland declared an official truce, despite continued hostilities between the two in the west. As per their agreement, the NCR handed over all suits of salvaged power armor_ _and in return the Brotherhood helped patrol I-15_ _and Highway 95._

_The peace with NCR served to ease Veronica's worries about the Brotherhood's immediate future. However, the wedding of the millennium would come first. Veronica and the Courier had married in the Strip, where all of their friends, relatives, and complete strangers witnessed the greatest display of human nature: love. The two soon took residence in the Lucky 38, building a future together. A few days after the wedding, Veronica and the Courier visited the New Vegas Clinic, finding out that a Courier Jr. was on the way…_

_Their leaders destroyed by the Courier, the Fiends scattered throughout the wasteland. Without the organization of Motor-Runner,Cook-Cook, Violet, and Driver Nephi, they were easy prey._

_After the NCR's victory at the dam, in part thanks to Follower's medical support, NCR allowed the Followers to care for refugees as they see fit. Old Mormon Fort expanded its services and was able to aid more people, becoming a refuge for the less fortunate citizens of New Vegas._

_Arcade was proud to have been one of the defenders who helped repel the Legion from Hoover Dam. Unfortunately, when word spread that Arcade was once a member of the Enclave, he was forced out of the Followers of the Apocalypse. However, with the Courier's help, Arcade cleared his name and cut all ties to the dead organization. He later opened up a medical clinic in Freeside to aid its citizens, just as he had said he would._

_With New Vegas' independence formally declared, Goodsprings thrived. More travelers stopped by Goodsprings on their way to and from the Strip, and the locals grew prosperous from the traffic. The Courier had managed to convince the NCR not to burden the wasteland with ridiculous taxes, saving Goodsprings a great deal of commerce._

_In the years following the destruction of Cassidy Caravans, NCR used evidence of the plot to blackmail the Crimson Caravan and the Van Graffs. NCR enacted strict trade laws with little resistance, strengthening their supply lines and their position in the Mojave. Cass survived to see the NCR_ _flag flying proud over Hoover Dam, and thought for a moment... this is what a hero must feel like. She was about to tell the Courier_ _not to get too proud of himself, then she figured he knew that already. That night, Cass kicked in the door of his room to celebrate, only to find the man on the bed was an NCR soldier whose barracks had been destroyed. He was cute, though, so after having her way with him, she got the hell out, leaving an empty whiskey bottle_ _as a note. As she walked along the Dam in the night, she felt drunk, content, and happy to be alive. Which to her, was the whole point of it all._

_During the Battle of Hoover Dam, the Great Khans quickly evacuated Red Rock Canyon_ _and headed north and east into the plains of Wyoming. There, they reconnected with the Followers of the Apocalypse_ _and rebuilt their strength. Bolstered by ancient knowledge of governance, economics, and transportation, they carved a mighty empire out of the ruins of the Northwest._

_Thanks to the Courier and Lily, a cure for the nightkin's schizophrenia was found shortly after Doctor Henry's experiment concluded. Nightkin and other super mutants in the wasteland flocked to Jacobstown, and the town became known as a haven where a mutant could find peace._

_Lily continued to take her medicine at half-doses, and although she remembered her grandchildren, her mind remained muddled and confused. Eventually, she parted ways with the Courier and traveled west, seeking the remnants of her past._

_After the NCR_ _victory at Hoover Dam, the temporary truce between them and The Kings blossomed into a full-scale relief effort for the people. While the NCR made repeated entreaties that Freeside_ _join the Republic, The Kings_ _and Yes-Man steadfastly maintained the town's independence. Ironically, NCR refugees found Freeside safer than most of the rest of New Vegas, where resentment still lingers._

_After Rey's brain_ _was transplanted into Rex's cybernetic body, it took Rex some time to adjust to the old scrapyard dog's memories. Eventually, Rex's mind settled peacefully, melding his own memories with that of long travels with Old Lady Gibson. Rex continued to cling with the Courier, traveling with him, and strengthening their well built bond. _

_Shaped up by the Courier's advice, The Misfits distinguished themselves during the Legion's attack on Camp Golf. Mags was finally promoted to Sergeant, and the rest of The Misfits received an official commendation. They continued to serve with distinction for many years._

_Though Novac was a low-priority target for the Legion, many of Novac's citizens died in its defense. In the weeks that followed, several Bright Followers_ _returned to Novac to help restore its defenses, allowing it to remain independent of the NCR._

_Looking for a place where he could be of some use, Boone found himself re-enlisting with his old unit. Though his regrets remained in his thoughts, they coalesced into a purpose, and Boone embraced it. He spent his leave time hunting down slavers in the desert, his First Recon_ _beret_ _the last thing they never saw._

_After Hoover Dam, the leaderless Powder Gangers at the Correctional Facility vanished into the wastes, leaving the prison empty. The Correctional Facility became another abandoned ruin in the wasteland, its carcass occasionally picked over by enterprising prospectors._

_After the Vault 19 Powder Gang surrendered to the NCR, they were re-incorporated into the correctional system. The NCR did increase their sentences, as they aren't about to take off time for good behavior._

_Primm Slim_ _proves to be an able-minded, if not able-bodied, sheriff for Primm. Due to his slow speed, some crooks get away without a scratch, but Primm continues to prosper under his watchful robotic eye._

_With its logs cleared and its systems upgraded ED-E remained a vigilant and constant companion to the Courier. The Followers of the Apocalypse_ _used the information recovered from ED-E on Poseidon Energy, to develop new methods to harness the energy of the sun._

_Due to the Courier's intervention, Chief Hanlon abandoned his plan to sabotage the defense of Hoover Dam. The rangers assisted the troopers admirably during the Legion's ill-fated attack. Though General Oliver and Chief Hanlon were both praised for their leadership, the chief quietly stepped out of the spotlight. After a brief fanfare for a life full of accomplishments, Chief Hanlon retired and returned to the peace and quiet of his ranch in Redding._

_After their bold arrival at Hoover Dam, the Remnants disappeared as quickly as they came. Legends of their power spread throughout the southwest, a reminder of why people once feared the sight of vertibirds_ _in the sky. _

_And so the Courier's road came to an end... for now. In the new world of the Mojave Wasteland, fighting continued, blood was spilled, and many lived and died - just as they had in the Old World. Because war... war never changes._


End file.
